Bloodclan's victory!
by Zer0Chanc3
Summary: I suck at summaries, so basicly, this is firestar's life as Bloodclans- Maybe I shouldn't spoil, but this is the tail of after bloodclan wins! rated T for blood and death later on.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar was herded towards the Highrock. Hisses came from either side of him as the Bloodclan cats parted to let him through. Firestar couldn't believe that Bloodclan had won. He shuddered and let a small whimper escape him. It was all Bone's fault, he had kileed Sandstorm in front of everyone.

After that, Firestar had broken down. Most of his Clanmates had run away or died. The only ones that were captured with him were Cloudtail, Bramblepaw, and Frostfur. The other four clans had fled to search for somewhere else to live, but Firestar knew that the forest was their only home.

Firestar had finally reached Highrock, where scourge sat, looking down on him triumphantly. Scourge yowled for all the cats in the clearing to hear, "Behold, cats of Bloodclan, I give you the brave Firestar of Thunderclan. What do you cats want to do with him?" Lots of cats yowled their responses.

"Kill him! He is no use to us!"

"Let's use him as a play-toy!"

"Make him work for us! We need slaves!"

The last one apparently stood out to Scourge, for he signaled with his tail and everyone went quiet. "Slaves. I haven't thought about that one. Who came up with that idea?" One single tortise-shell she-cat raised her tail.

Scourge smiled and growled at Firestar, "You are now Bloodclan's slave. If you fail to meet one of our goals for you, your friends will be exicuted. Now, since Scar here suggested this idea, she has full power over you." (BTW I made up scar, so I own her)

Scar blushed (if cats could even do that) adn meowed uncertainaly, "well, err, Firestar, go hunt for the entire clan and if you don't you, uhh, don't get to eat?" She said it as more of a question.

Firestar nodded sadly and disappeared through the tunnel. Scourge cursed, "Scar, gp follow him, to make sure he doesn't run away."

**Like it? Hate it? plz R&R!**

**~Keirbear12**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while...I've had problems with school and stuf. I'll try to make the chaps longer. So here it is, the next chapter.**

Firestar had brought back 3 squirrels, 2 mice and 2 voles for Bloodclan, but what did Scourge say? He gave firestar nothing to eat, and had killed frostfur right in front of him.

Now, Firestar watched her lifeless body, he couldn't hold back the feeling that he had brought this down on her. In reality, he did. Firestar shook his head. HE couldn't think like this now, not when there was a possible chance of surviving with his apprentice and his nephew.

Scourge's meow rang across the hollow, "Every cat meet down here now!" Firestar groaned inwardly, hating the way Scourge never said anything the right way.

"I've decided that anybody could use our slave today. But of course, you have to-" scourge broke off in a fit of couging. Firestar looked around for Bloodclan's medicine cat, only then remembering that they 'didn't need one'.

Scourge stood up there for a few moments more then the couging ceased. Scourge looked like he was ok, but what Firestar noticed was his eyes. HIs eyes were a strange shade of amber, not their normal icy-blue. Firestar cocked his head to one side, unsure about what had happened.

Scourge suddenly snickered and his voice sounded an awful lot like a particular cat that had lost his nine lives from one claw swipe. "well, Well, well, if it isn't Firestar, the noble leader of thunderclan. I know what your all thinking. You think that he'll be loyal to you just because you ask of him. I bring news saying dont be decieved. Bloodclan should kill him now to get it over with."

Then Scourge collapsed and Bone rushed up the high-rock to get to him.

firestar couldn't believe it. Tigerstar had tried to persuade Bloodclan to kill him. Would they kill him?

...

THat night, Firestar had a hard time sleeping. He kepy waiting for a dog's inforced claw to swipe away his remaining seven lives (He lost two in the battle).

LIttle did he know that a pair of yellow eyes were watching over him. Scar had loved firestar the moment she saw him. She suggested the slave idea to Scourge to hopefully get a chance to set him and his friends free with her.

**Uh oh. Bloodclan is wondering wether or not to kill their slave, and Scar will do anything to stop it! What will happen next? O3o**

**~Keirbear12**


	3. Sorry Guys

**Hey my loyal readers...(if there are any),**

**Iam no longer going to be finishing this story...Anybody can take what I have to make into their own. **

**So sorry,**

**~Keirbear12 :(**


End file.
